The More Things change
by Kristi-730
Summary: Life in Port Charles 16 years into th future
1. Cast List

Takes place 16 years in the future. Some ages have been altered.  
  
Younger Crowd: Christina Baldwin(Eliza Dushku)- Adopted daughter of Lucy Collins and Scott Baldwin. Step daugher of Kevin Collins. Best friends with her cousin Miranda Kovach. Junior at Port Charles High  
  
Miranda Kovach(Mandy Moore)- Daughter of Rafe Kovach and Dr. Alison Barrington. Freshman at Port Charles High. Works after school at Kelly's. Best friends with Christina Baldwin  
  
Zen Bowen-Quartermain(Katie Holmes)- Daughter of Zander Smith and Emily Quartermain. Sophmore at PCH. Grew up in Arizona Came to Port Charles because her uncle is in the hospital, but she also wants to meet her father.  
  
Mathew Corinthos(? )-Son of Sonny and Carly Corinthos . Hangs out with Miranda Kovach, Christina Baldwin and Landon Spencer. Best Friends with his cousin Landon Spencer. Junior at PCH.  
  
Landon Spencer(Shane West)-Son of Luke and Laura Spencer. Works at General Hospital as part of his comunity service. Hangs out at Kelly's a lot. Best friends with Mathew Corinthos.  
  
Mykel Davis(Jessica Alba)-Daughter of Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos. Works at L&B.  
  
Lesley Lu Spencer(Natalie Portman)-Daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer. Works at L&B days and waitresses at her fathers club nights.  
  
Trenton Cassidine(Haden Christianson)-Son of Stavroes Cassidine. Brother of Nikolas Cassidine. Owns Cassidine Interprises.  
  
Adult crowd:  
  
Dr. Alison Barrington(Erin Hershey)- Mother of Miranda Covach. Wife(though not legally) of Rafe Kovach. Doctor at General Hospital.  
  
Rafe Kovach( Brian Gaskill)-Father of Miranda Kovach. Husband(though not legally) of Alison Barrington. An angel.  
  
Emily Quartermain(Amber Tamblyn)-Mother of Zen Bowen-Quartermain. Moved around alot while Zen was growing up staying away from Port Charles. But now she's back because her brother A.J. is in the hospital.  
  
Zander Smith(Chad Brannon)- Father of Zen Bowen-Quartermain. 


	2. Chapter one

A/N: The book Superstition on Port Charles never happened. A/N II: I'm not sure how I feel about this story, if you guys like it I'll write more, if you don't I'll forget about it.  
  
Emily Quartermain stepped off the bus at the Port Charles bus depo followed by her daughter Zen. It had been almost 16 years since she was last here, but she had left and never looked back. But now she was. About a week and a half ago her father called her up, telling her that A.J. her brother was in the hospital with kidney failure. She then was on the first bus from Pheniox Arizona to Port Charles.  
  
"This is where you grew up?"Fifteen year old Zen Quartermain asked sarcasticly, "Looks like a hell of a lot of fun." "It gets better trust me."Emily told her,"Come on let's go get our stuff."  
  
(Cut to Kellys) Landon Spencer sat on the counter of his familys resturant, talking to his friends Miranda Covach and Christina Baldwin.  
  
"You're talking smack."Christina told him. I'm totally serious. I saw Myckel kissing the lead singer from Salatious Sea."Landon told them. Lan, he isn't even that cute. Now the gitarist on the other hand. He's a hottie."Miranda said. "Who's a hottie?"Landon's brother Lucky asked comming out of the kitchen. "The gitarist from Salatious Sea."Christina told him. "You really need new friends dude."Lucky told his brother.  
  
(Cut to L&B) Myckel Corinthos-Davis and Lesley Lu Spencer sat on a couch in the lobby of L&B owned by local music star Ned Ashton.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?"Lesley Lu asked frustrated. "Chill Lu. It'll be okay."Myckel told her. "Chill? Chick, maybe you haven't been listening. I'm the daughter of Luke and Laura. I'm going to have a child with Scotty Baldwin's daughter's fiancee. Scotty Baldwin hates my father and was once married to my mother. Oh and by the way,the father? He's a Cassidine. And your cousin and my half-brother's half brother. I don't think that I'm able to 'chill'." "You're right. Go move to Arkansas, end your misery." "You're so helpful."  
  
The phone rang and Myckel got up to answer it, still talking to Lu,"So, how far along are you? Do you know?" "Three and a half months." "You'll be showing soon." "Yep. "Hello L&B. Myckel speaking, how may I help you?"She said answering the phone."Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Yes she is, hold on one minute." Myckel held out the phone,"It's for you."She told Lu. "Is it Trent?" "Yep." Lesley Lu grabbed the phone and started talking, or yelling rather,"Where the hell have you been? I've been paging you all morning."  
  
Myckel slowly snuck out of the office to go see if Windem's twelve hour sale was still going on.  
  
(Cut to Cassidine Interprises)  
  
"Wait,wait wait."Trenton Cassidine said into his phone trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. "You're going to have a baby? Our baby? But we only had sex a couple times... Don't give me that whole line about it only takes once to have a baby...Great, you're crying...Calm down we'll work this out..."He spotted his fiancee standing at the door. "Look I gotta go." He hung up the phone and smiled, "Hey Serina."he told her. "Hey yourself."she told him, sitting on the edge of his desk, "Who were you talking to?" "Nobody important." "Good, because I want to talk to you about our wedding." She caught him rolling his eyes, but went on anyway, "I went shopping today and I found two of the cutest viels and I wanted you're opinion on them." (Cut to The docks)  
  
Mathew Corinthos stood by the water watching it move, trying to calm down after getting into a fight with his parents. "Hey."Zander Smith said from behind. "My dad call you?"Mathew asked. "Yeah. He told me that you want to drop out of school." "Yeah." "Why?" "Why not?" "You're getting awesome grades. You've almost got enough credits to graduate early." "Except for my math credits. I've taken the same math class for the last three years and not once have I passed it." "Who know's maybe this will be you're lucky year." "Doubt it. Why do I even need it?" "'Cause you've got to take it to graduate."Zander told him. "You know what? Forget it. None of you guys understand anything." Matt turned and walked away, leaving Zander behind.  
  
(Cut to General Hospital)  
  
Dr. Alison Barrington stood at the nurses station finnishing up a patients record. "Hey."Her best friend Livvie said comming up to her. "Almost done?" "Almost. Thank god."Alison told her. "Rough day?" "You have no idea." "Want to talk about it?" "Later. First I need to finish this, and then go pick up Miranda at Kelly's." "So, were you able to get tomorrow off?"Livvie asked.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be the sixteenth anniversary of the last time she saw her "husband" Rafe. "Thanks Liv. That was actuallly the first time all day that wasn't thinking of him."she told her half-sarcastic-half-not. "But, yes I did. Thank god." "How's Mo dealing with all of this?" "Same. She's fifteen, it's not that hard for her anymore. She never got to meet him." "I wish she did Ali. He would have made a wonderful dad."  
  
(Cut to "Heaven")  
  
Rafe Covach sat playing conciance, wishing that he were back on earth. His father Ed, the head angel walked through the doors. "Well, well, well, Rafe my boy. It's been sixteen years since you've seen Alison. How does it feel?"Ed asked. "Are you serious? How can you even ask me that?" "So I take it you miss her huh." "Have you forgotten the last 16 years? I cannot stop thinking about her." "I've got a proposition for you then." "What is it?"Rafe asked. "You can either stay up here for another sixteen years or you can go back to earth fully human." "Are you for real?" "Totally for real." "I'll go back. Without a doubt." "I'm glad you picked that. There is a little catch however." Rafe let out a loud groan,"How did I know that, that was comming?" "Don't worry, it's nothing like the other assinments. I want you to live your life to the fullest." "That's it?" "That's it." "Awesome."Rafe breathed a sigh of relieve."When can I leave?" "Right now if you want." "I want. I really want." "Okay, but I also must tell you something else. I'll drop by and see you, and you won't know when, and if you aren't living life to the fullest, I do have the power to take you back." In a flash of light Rafe was gone, and on his way to Port Charles.  
  
The next day Miranda slowly made her way out of bed. It was a Thursday, one of the longest days of the week for her. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of blue hip huggers with a small belt and a baby doll tee-shirt that read, 'So many boy's not enough time'. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and began to go down stairs for breakfast. At first she was surprised to see that breakfast wasn't ready, and that her mother was still in bed, but then she realized what day it was. March 29th. The day her father had "died". Or at least that's what her mother had told her, but a part of herself just didn't believe that however. She took two frozen waffles from the freezer and put them in the toaster, and waited for them to pop up.  
  
(Cut to Alison's bedroom) Alison laid in bed counting the ceiling tiles, feeling too tired to get up. She couldn't believe that sixteen years had gone by. She could still remember the way she felt the last time she had seen him. The pain, the terror of forgetting him, but most importantly the love, love that would stay with her forever. She finally decided that she had to get out of bed sometime, and she wanted to make a trip out to the barn after she dropped Miranda off at school. She picked a denim skirt and a baby blue shirt with long sleeves.  
  
"Hey short stuff."Alison said walking into the kitchen. "Hi mom."Miranda told her."Did you sleep well?" "Pretty well, yeah." Miranda could feel the tention building in the room. "So, you are you doing anything fun today at school?"her mother asked "Just a science test. Nothing big." She went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. "And you?"She asked "Just run around doing stuff that I've been putting off for forever."  
  
(Cut to the Spencer house)  
  
Landon sat at the kitchen table flipping through the classifieds trying to find a car for a good price. "My god Landon, what the hell are you doing awake at this time?"His sister asked from the doorway, her eyes partially open. "You look like crap Lu." "Believe me I know."She told him sitting down."What are you looking at?" "Classifieds. I'm thinking that if I get a car, I can get out of this town soon." "You don't really want to leave Port Charles do you? I mean this is were you grew up." "That's exactly why I want to leave. I've lived here my whole life, I never gotten to got to go anywere exciting. Not like you and Lucky did." "You can ask Lucky, going from place to place growing up was not very fun. He always used to tell me that the one thing he always wished for was a stable home." All was quite for a moment or two untill their father came into the kitchen. "Hey you two."he said. "Hi dad."Lu said quietly. Landon raised his head up as a way of saying hello. "Lu, do you think you'd be able to do an extra shift tonight? One of my waitresses' is sick." "I guess I could, but I can't work to late. I've been getting tired earlier and earlier lately."She told him, hoping that he didn't suspect anything.  
  
(Cut to Kelleys)  
  
Mathew Corinthos and Christina Baldwin sat at there usual table, waiting for there coffee to arive. "So, are you ever going to go back to you're place or are you going to live in you're car for the rest of your life?" Christina asked "Well, I've already talked Landon into letting me crash on his couch tonight. Tomorrow however is a diffrrent story ."he told her "You do know that your dad probably has all the guys on his pay roll out looking for you right now, don't you." "Yeah. But you know what? I don't care. I can't have my father pertecting me my whole life." "Yeah, well maybe you do need him however." "What?" "Mathew, you almost killed a man!"Christina said in a hushed whisper, "You don't think people want to see you pay for that?" "That's old news 'Tina. If they wanted to hurt me, they would have done it a long time ago."  
  
(Cut to the docks.)  
  
Zander Smith stood watching the water, waiting for Sonny to show up so he could give him the latest on Mathew. He heard a familar voice laughing behind him, and he turned around. He was breathless when he caught sight of his ex girlfriend, Emily Quartermain, and another girl walking down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Zander."Emily whispered. "You're back." He said back trying not to sound to despret. "Yeah. A.J.'s in the hospital, and I came here for him." She and Zen finished walking down the stairs and stood in front of him. "You haven't changed a bit."Zander told her. "I've changed more then you know. Now you on the other hand, look just as I remember. Right down to the hair." They stood there silently for a moment before Emily remembered that Zen was there too. "Oh, umm. Zen, this is Zander Smith, Zander this is Zen. My daughter." "You're daughter, wow. It's nice to meet you." Zander put his hand out and Zen graciously shook it. "It's nice to meet you too sir." "So,what are you doing out here?"Emily asked "I'm waiting for Sonny." "So, you're still on his pay roll huh." "No. I'm just doing him a favor." "Oh. What kind of favor if you don't mind me asking." "He's having some trouble with his son." "Sonny finally has a son?" "And a daughter." "They both Carly's?" "Matthew is. Mykel however, is Alexis's." "Wait just a minute. Sonny and Alexis? How did that happen?"Emily asked shocked. "It's a long story. I don't even know the full four-one-one." They all stood silently for a moment untill Emily finally spoke. "Well, we should get going" "How long are you going to be in town?" "A while." "I'll see you around then."  
  
(Cut Kellie's) Myckel and Trenton sat outside at a table drinking there coffee, and talking. "So, you're not going to do anything about the baby? You're not going to take any responsibility at all?"Mykel asked. "What am I supposed to do?" "You could at least be there for her and your child!" "I'm engaged to Serina cous'. This will ruin things for us." "You were engaged to Serina when you slept with Lu, and you didn't care then. This child is a part of you Trenton. And I know what it's like to not have a father, I went without one for eleven years of my life. Lu should not have to go through the same thing my mother did."Mykel grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Think about it."  
  
(Cut to Rafe and Alison's barn) Rafe opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. It was older and a little dustier, but he knew exactly where he was. It was the barn that he and Alison had spent so much time in. The same barn that they first made love in, and then were "married" in. He could hear footsteps coming, and quickly hid behind some stacks of hay. The door opened and in walked Alison, looking just as beautiful as she did the last time. "Alison."he whipered. "Oh Rafe."she said running her fingers over the carving of their names that they had made on a post. "It's been sixteen years. I can hardly believe it sometimes. It feels like it was just yesterday that we were getting married. Right here in this barn as a matter of fact. I haven't forgotten a single thing that we promised each other." Alison sat down on the ground with her back up against the post. "Can you see what's going on down here? Are you keeping track of us? Your family. I hope you can, because she reminds me of you so much. She has your smile." A tear slid down her cheeck and she gently wipped it away with the back of her hand. Rafe watched his wife intently. "I am so lucky to have her, because if I didn't I think---I know--- that I would not be where I am now. Did you send her to me? As a part of you that could stay with me forever?"More tears fell from her eyes and as hard as she tried to stop them, they kept on coming. "My angel. My beautiful angel. I need you. It's getting so hard to do this with out you. Miranda needs a father in her life. I show her pictures of you, but they're not the real thing. I need you now more than ever." Rafe stood up and walked over to Alison and placed his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked him in the eye. "Rafe?"she asked before fainting. 


End file.
